Pripara Chapter 11
by KatieSparklez
Summary: Oh, blimey this story is crazy, and probably not just to me, enjoy lol


Chapter 11

The person who's got ahold of me wears a totally determind expression, as her wet silver hair sticks to her face, and she has an arm tightly around my waist, while her other arm powers her through the water towards a huge rock with a curved section, which she grabs onto. I had clung to her the entire time, and still am, in shock anyway, but she hangs on, with utter concern and worry in her eyes as she looks at me, asking: "Are you alright, Katie?!". I stare back at her, breathing frantically, and shakily say "Y..yeah, I.. Ugh.." I can't properly speak 'cause of shock, and she manages to pull herself right up onto the rock, sitting on top of it, holding onto me, I instinctively sit on her leg, still clinging to her, "H..Hibiki?! What in the heck were you doing on the Pripara Boat?". She sighs "I always take part in Pripara activities and celebrations, and..." she pauses slightly, looking a bit ashamed about something for some reason, and one her arm around me tightens slightly, "..I wanted to see if you participated, and if you and your friend made up". "Wh..what?" I question, and my cheek colour slightly "Well, I've never been on a boat before". I then remember we're in the water, rapids no less, and I heavily apoligize, resisting the urge to cry "Hibiki, I'm so sorry I was stupid enough to stay on the railing, I shoulda known it could snap and I would fall... And then I end up dragging _you_ with me... Uhmp!". She places a finger on my lips, shutting me up. "Don't dare say that, Katie, it's was _not_ your fault, I chose to come and help you. After all, I couldn't just leave you to fall". She actually hugs me, much to my surprise, "H..Hibiki.." but I just sigh, and accept the hug, hugging her back. Pulling back, she gently strokes my hair, going to cup my cheek, and resting her forehead against mine. Knowing this is totally all my fault, feeling guilty, a few tears slip down my face  & I attempt to wipe them away, then feeling stupid, but my hand is seized gently, and my forehead is carassed. She smiles softly, and brings a hand behind my neck, tilting my head up whilst gently pulling it closer to her own, leaning closer herself. "huh...?" is all I can muster before my lips are covered! It takes me a few seconds to realize that it's her lips! My eyes shoot open in surprise, but end up closing slowly as her arms get ever so slightly tighter the longer our lips touch. Ten seconds pass, and the feeling leaves my lips, and my eyes ping open to see her slightly pink face, it isn't as bad as my glowing, warm red face, as I stutter "W..wha.. Hibiki?!", barely managing to get words out. She carasses my hair, beginning to say: "Katie, listen, I care about you, I can't really explain it properly, but all you need to know, and all I can say is I want you with me". I gasp, blushing super badly, unable to comprehend it; she touches her head to mine again, also linking our hands, intertwining our fingers. As our eyes lock, I finally get why my emotions have been outta whack since... Well.. You know...

I close my eyes, hugging her again, noticing her surprise as I lean my head on her shoulder, trying to think of how to explain myself, "Um, I.. I.. F..feel the s..same w..way, H..Hibiki.. I.. C..care about you t..too. I guess I have since you took me on the horse-back picnic on Maxi.. Heh". I look away, embarrassed, but glance back when she lightly chuckles, hugging me back, smiling and giving me another kiss. After a couple minutes, we suddenly hear: "Hold on! We're coming to getcha!". It's Lala's voice! We look over and see the boat with every one of our friends on the front, including Meganii and Meganee. When close, Meganii sends down a way for us to get up, and Hibiki climbs up first, me second. On the boat, Hibiki's instantly seen to by Falulu & Fuwari, asking her if she's ok, and just as I'm about to walk forward, I stupidly don't look down, and trip over the broken railing, but am instantly caught by Hibiki darting over. Noticing it's in front of everyone'd curious looks, I scramble up, giggling quietly, when: "Ahem". I look at Dorothy, who 'ahemmed', and is wearing a scowl, and Leona behind her, with an _unreadable_ expression. "Katty, we saw what went on down there" she says, and I dart my eyes sporadically around awkwardly, when Leona pops forward, looking directly at my eyes: "Katty, A..Abi told me that she actually figured out why you said your feelings were crazy...", I glance at Abi, who blushes, then back at Leona, who adds "I do like you, but, you don't like guys like _that_ , do you?". I panic "Leona! It's not that I don't like you! You're my friend, and...", he hugs me, shutting me up, and says "It's ok, you don't need to explain yourself. I'll be happy enough being one of you friends!". Dorothy is about to speak, but Abi plugs her hand over her mouth, making everyone giggle, and embrace in a group hug. Afterwards, Mireille whinges "Nothing is going according to my calculations-pri, why-pri?", Hibiki cringes, and Meganii mentions "I believe we have a new team, Abi, Falulu & Katty?". We all nod, stepping forward together: Meganii asks "Your name is?". We smile at each other, and we say together "We're Shyest Courage!". I pose: "You may be mostly shy, Prism Perfect!", Abi poses: "~and you may have trouble being confident, Yuri!", finally Falulu does a cute pose: "But you have sparkling courage!". Meganii smiles curtly "A perfect name for you three, almost as perfect as myself, will you debut your team?". We nod vigorously, Abi yawns "After the drama of today, I just wanna go to bed! Haha". I giggle "I should be the one saying that, heha". After we get off the boat, we decide to debut our team tomorrow, as we're tired, and we all head straight to the exit. Me, Jessica, Fuwari and Hibiki head to the school dorm section, where Fuwari heads off, and after a teeny bicker, Jessica says that it's ok for my request to go to Hibiki's room with her to talk, hehe, about 'recent events'. After we chat about it, we both end up yawning a bit, and it's really late, so I end up staying in her room with her.


End file.
